What the 'H' Happened Last Night?
by MafiaPrincess09
Summary: Jason and Claudia wake up together the night after being quarantined. What the 'H' Happened!
1. Chapter 1

**6/20/08 Jason let Claudia give him that sponge bath and it led to a little something more…. **

* * *

><p>Spanelli came downstairs the next day after their quarantine to find Claudia and Jason snuggled up on the floor with what looked to be nothing more than a<p>

blanket covering themselves. **Spanelli**, _"Oh I wonder if I should wake them? Stone Cold is not going to be to pleased with himself. And Vixinellie isn't either, I _

_should just go back upstairs." _So that's what he did, he went back upstairs to his dreadful pick room and tried to get in touch with his precious maxie. A good

half hour later Claudia woke up and noticed she was on the floor for some strange reason, "what the hell" then she felt someone behind her, and turned to see

Jason Morgan. "FUCK!" Jason woke up as she screamed, "what? What….Oh shit. How did…What did you do?" Claudia sat up searching for her clothes, "What did

I do? What the fuck did you do?" **Jason**, "I…I was out of it remember, you were fine so you should have stopped whatever happened here last night!" **Claudia**,

"typical, this is fucking great Jason were both naked, wrapped in the same blanket on YOUR floor. Obviously something happened and you blame me? Yeah

something fucked up happened, so I guess you mine as well blame the Zachariah!" Jason stood up since he now had pants on, "shhhhhh….Your going to wake

up Spanelli." Claudia looked at him with such force, shook her head, grabbed the rest of her clothes and headed to the bathroom with the blanket still wrapped

around her.

When Claudia finished dressing and came out of the bathroom she was going to have another round with Jason but Spanelli was up and in the living room, "The

quarantines been lifted!" Claudia smiled at him, "good. No offense Spanelli, I'm just ready to get home." He offered her a warm smile, and nodded in agreement

with her, "now that you and stone cold are friends, he wont be so hostile when you come over to visit." Claudia placed the blanket on the back of the couch and

went for her cultch and the door, "I don't know about that Spanelli, but you are more than welcome to visit me. It was a pleasure." Just as Jason shook his head

in disgust at her he was headed upstairs to shower, "Spanelli I wish you would take it in to consideration that she's a Zachariah. You shouldn't be so ready to be

best friends with her." Spanelli tilted his head to the side, "I thought after you guys got better. 'acquainted' like you did last night you'd be at least on talking

terms. I mean you have to have at least talked to one another last night after having…well you know with one another." Jason wasn't truly listening until the

ending of what Spanelli said, "what do you know of last night Spanelli?" Spanelli noticed the change in tone, and body language Stone cold now had with him,

"I…I…I'm sorry I just… you didn't think I'd know what you guys where down here doing? And then this morning when I came down you were both wrapped with

one another, snuggled together after what seemed like a long night of passionate love making." Jason took in several breaths before continuing to descend the

stairs, "Spanelli you can NOT tell anyone about last night. So just forget it, erase it from your memory." **Spanelli**, "I don't think that will be as easy as Stone

Cold would like because you two were so into each other, and this morning you looked like you just fit." Jason, "SPANELLI." **Spanelli**, "Is it because she is your

arch nemesis? It doesn't have to be that way, if you two love each other then…" **Jason**, "Spanelli if you finish that sentence." Spanelli backed away, "I'm sorry.

I am probably wrong, my mistake. Nothing happened last night." Jason nodded and went upstairs to shower, while Spanelli left -he wanted to be as far away as

possible at the moment.

Claudia walked into her apartment thinking about what happened last night with her and Jason, _the way she moaned softly when his hands caressed her thighs _

_and the light kisses he left on her neck and his…_, "Get it together Claudia!" **Johnny**, "What the hell Claudia, I was going to send someone to break you out! Why

did I only get one phone call like you where in prison? And what do you need to get together?" Claudia snapped out her thoughts, "nothing. I…Huh?" Her brother

looked at with a concerned look, "Oh I'm sorry John. I'm fine. It was just some twenty four hour thing I guess." Johnny was still looking at her with concern,

"are you sure your okay?" Claudia dropped her clutch on the table and headed toward her room, "yeah I'm fine. I just need some sleep." Johnny, "Yeah I guess

I wouldn't sleep much either being in enemy territory." Claudia nodded. "yeah. That's why I didn't get much sleep. I think I'm going to go lay down for awhile."

Johnny was still a bit worried, but he let it roll off thinking that she must have really had some difficulty sleeping and decided to let her take a nap because when

their father found out she was back he'd want to know why she didn't take a shot at killing Jason Morgan.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I was watching an old clip of this episode, and the wheels in my head just started turning. Hope you enjoied! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A few weeks passed…..About 10 to be exact. **_

Johnny watched as his sister threw her phone onto the coffee table as she went to the kitchen" She's_ been acting weird and he's trying not to force it, but not knowing is driving him crazy." _**Johnny**, "Claws? What kind of trouble are you into lately?" Claudia slammed down her water and went for the cabinet, "that's really what you think of your big sis? Anything else you want to get out of the way? Maybe you'd like to throw in how I've ruined your life too?" Johnny glanced at her, and took a seat at the table, "Claudia you know I don't think you've…" Claudia took a breathe, and went to grab her water bottle one handed trying not to break the balance of the chips and dip in her other, "I know John. I'm just…Nothing, I'm fine." Johnny quickly gets up and grabs the dip bowl just as it was about to fall, "I wish you would just tell me what's bothering you instead of letting it build up." Claudia snatched the bowl back, "I said I'm fine!" Johnny knows you don't poke a bear so he let it go, _I should go fine lulu anyway. _

An hour later Johnny came home to find Claudia asleep on the living room couch; Casablanca on the TV, chips and dip, water bottles, pasta, grapes, carrots, cookies, spread out all around her phone and phone battery on the coffee table. Johnny shook his head, _"this is why I kept getting her voicemail." _Just as he turned off the tv, she bolted up on the couch, "What!" Johnny placed the remote on the coffee table and draped the nearby blanket onto his sister, "shhh…Just me, go back to sleep" Claudia nodded slightly and dozed off back to sleep only to wake up half an hour later to obsessive knocking, "hold on, owe, shit." As soon as she opened the door she was attacked with a slap, "You may be the town slut who gets whoever she wants into bed with your cunning ways, but you better stay away from my best friend! You just make it your goal to go around messing up people's lives?" Claudia stretched her jaw, "are you finished?" Carly just stood there in discussed while Claudia finished, "Now I don't know where you are getting your news from but there is nothing going on between me and Morgan, and if there was It sure as hell wouldn't be your business. Jason and I are both adults if we want to have drunk sex and not remember in the morning, than that's our business. Now, Miss. Barbie if I were you, I'd watch who I go around slapping, you never know who they know." And with those last words Claudia opened the door and ushered Carly out, just as someone else was about to knock on her door. Claudia kept up appearances, but in her head she was cursing like a sailor, "Hi daddy. What can I help you with?" Carly gasped, and then quickly turned to leave as Anthony let himself into Claudia's place.

All the yelling that was going on caused Johnny to come running out of his room, "Oh." Anthony turned his chair to face his son, "oh? That's all you have to say to your old man? No hey dad, how are you? How's the new house? Just oh?" Johnny looked between his father and sister, "Just leave us alone dad. Why do you always have to ruin things where they're fine?" **Anthony**, "Me? I'm not the one sleeping around with our family enemies! That's clearly your sister's job to ruin things! Right Claudia, you couldn't kill him like I said, you had to screw him instead? Hope Morgan was worth it!" Johnny stepped forward to defend his sister, " Get out!" Anthony smirked and backed up a bit, "it's okay, I know the truth hurts son but when you finally realize how much your 'precious' sister isn't worth you will come back to me and I will be here…with open arms. And that wont be long, because she'll do something to screw up, believe me she always does." Johnny waited for his father's handler to close the door before he turned to get some answers from her, "What the hell was he talking about Claudia? You slept with Jason Morgan! What the hell were you thinking, you weren't thinking! What the hell are we suppose to do if his boss finds out, what if dad cooks up some ridicules plan to get back at him, or you? What the hell Claudia!" She didn't even get a chance to say anything to defend herself because he left and she broke down.

By the time Johnny got back to the penthouse Claudia was sitting up waiting for him. Johnny sat next to her in silence for awhile, waiting to see who was going to be the first to break. **Claudia**, "I'm sorry." **Johnny**, "me too, but you truly do some dumb things sometimes Claws." Claudia leaned her head on his shoulder, "I know. And that's why I'm going to say this one time and one time only…Dad's right." Johnny moved her head so he could look at her, "What…" Claudia scooted her feet up under herself and turned the TV off, " He's right. I'm going to either screw up big and get you killed or screw up and we are both dead. I wont let that happen. You need to go back to dad's, get in his good graces." **Johnny**, "That's not going to happen, so you mind as well get over that. And besides what trouble is left out there for you?" Claudia swatted at him, "ha ha, very funny John. But yeah I guess your right. I mean the only other trouble I haven't gotten into was making you an uncle." Claudia and Johnny started laughing, that was until Claudia started thinking about that night, "Oh shit!" **Johnny**, "what?" Claudia shook her head and got up to head for her room, "nothing. I just remembered that I have to get up early tomorrow for…A shopping trip I promised Maggie." **Johnny**, "Maggie? Who's Maggie?" Claudia turned around, "you know the girl who works with your pesky girlfriend." Johnny looks at her skeptical, "you mean Maxi?" Claudia nodded, "yeah, that's what I said" and headed for her room. Johnny thought about it, "_she's either hiding something again, or she's plotting something. Either way, Not good." _

**Claudia in her room pacing back and forth after leaving Johnny in the living room.**

**Claudia**, "come on pick up, pick up!" She threw the phone down onto the bed, "_Shit!" _Claudia shoving her boots on as she tries to think of a way of figuring out where maxi lives without having to ask Johnny, "_Spanellie! He'll know_." Claudia grabbed her coat and headed for the door, thankfully Johnny was no longer in the living room. About thirty minutes later and Claudia was banging on Morgan's door looking for Spanellie. "What the hell do you want Claudia?" Claudia pushes her way through the door, "I'm not here to see you don't worry, Spanellie I need your help." Spanellie looked from Vixanellie to Stonecold, "Stonecold I know my allegiance is to you, but Vixanellie seems to be in dire need of assistance." Jason shook his head, "fine, but if you so much as harm a hair on his head I'm coming for you." Claudia raised her hand, "scouts honor, now Spanellie please. I need your help." Spanellie nodded to Jason letting him know that he was fine, "How may I assist…" **Claudia**, "I need you to tell me where Maxi lives." Spanellie looked baffled, "What? Why would Vixanellie need to know where my Maxamesta resides? You are not looking to harm…" Claudia cut him off again, "no, I just need her to do something. Something perfectly legal for me. So please Spanellie, just tell me how to get to her house." Spanellie could tell that whatever it was she was not going to tell him so he gave in and just told her where his beloved lived.

Another thirty minutes or so and Claudia was now banging on the door of Maxi and Lulu, "_please don't let Lulu answer, Please don't let…" _**Maxi**, "I'm coming, I'm coming! Who is it that this couldn't wait until morn…Oh. I, um…" **Claudia**, "Is Lulu home?" Maxi shook her head no. **Claudia**, "good. Can I come in?" Maxi opened the door wider to allow Claudia to come through it. Claudia sat on the couch and started right away, "look I need your help. You're the only one who's kind of not in the middle, where I can use you and it shouldn't be traced." Maxi looked confused but sat down across from her anyway, "okay…um, I don't know exactly how I can help." Claudia took a breathe, "I'm probably pregnant with Morgan's child. I need you to first go with me out of town to be my cover story while we are really going to an out of town doctor, and if it turns out I am than I'm going to need you after I you know." Maxi jumped up, "whoa! Wait, I…This is…Morgan, as in Jason Morgan? You slept with Jason! I thought him an Sam where, well if you two are creating little mafia offspring than I guess they aren't…" Claudia stood up and grabbed a hold of her to stop her pacing, "I said may be! I didn't say I am for sure, and if I am well than I wont be for long." Maxi looked at her for a minute in horror, "I can't…I will not help you kill an innocent baby! Even if it would have to grow up in the mob and then probably be messed up by the age of 7 because both of it's parents are rival enemas. You know maybe your right, No… I wont help you kill an…" Claudia flopped down on the couch, " I know trust me, I can't either. I'm not a heartless bitch like everyone believes. Arggg, this was dumb. Just don't tell anyone about this." Claudia turned to threaten her one last time, and then turned to leave because what she really needed was a nice long bubble bath, a glass of something strong and some good sleep, but because of the 'what if's' she could only have two out of the three.

The next morning Johnny woke up to the sounds of vomiting, he fallowed the sound and it brought him to Claudia's bathroom door, "You know if your not feeling well you should cancel this shopping trip. I'm sure the clothes will still be there tomorrow." Claudia came out smiling, "ha ha, you're a comedian, but It's just some bad food. Food poising, that's it" Johnny didn't have a chance to be concerned because there was a knock at the door, "will you get that while I finish, it's probably Maxi." Claudia shut the door and finished getting dressed while Johnny got the door. **Maxi**, "Hey." **Johnny**, "Morning, so when are you and my sister best friends?" Maxi walked in, "I would quite call us best friends, but we don't hate each other and she has great fashion taste." **Johnny**, "well since you two aren't best friends you wont be upset if you have to cancel your shopping trip?" Maxi snapped her head from looking out the window and turned to Johnny, "why, did she cancel because she didn't say that last night." **Johnny**, "_so she did go out last night_. She probably didn't have time to because where ever you guys ate last night gave her food poison. She's been throwing up all morning." Maxi tried not to stutter, "I, I….I mean that's probably why she just left so abruptly last night." Claudia walked in the room just then, "Who left abruptly?" Maxi caught herself this time, "You did. After that Chinese we ate last night. And I hear you were vomiting all morning, must have gotten food poison. I guess we wont be going there any more, huh?" Claudia was not a slow learner, she caught on quick, "Yeah. I guess not. Ready?" Maxi nodded, "please." Claudia waved to her brother, "don't wait up, we'll probably stay in Manhattan so we can shop all weekend."

**Maxi**, "Claudia it's been over five hours. I'm pretty sure this is a record for you. You have to say something. Are you ready to go back home?" **Claudia**, "NO!" Maxi jumped, "well there goes your record." She smiled at her, but didn't get one back in return, "so what do you plan to do?" Claudia shook her head, "I don't know. I…Do you want a kid? You could have it. Or I could go back to Italy, but that would probably be suspicious. I don't know, What am I suppose to do, I'm nearly three months pregnant with my families number one enemies child. Maxi knows their not friends, and she'd probably be forgotten after the crisis was over but right now Claudia was looking at her as if they were friends since forever and she needed an answer. **Maxi**, "when you tell Jason, he can help. He has to want to help the mother of his child…" Claudia cut her off, "even if the mother of his child is his number one enemy! What the hell am I going to do! I have two choices the way I see it: I get ride of it or I disappear…that is unless you want to be nanny!" Maxi cringed a bit, "I don't know I'm not very into kids." **Claudia**, "Come on that can't be true, you would raise, I mean be a wonderful nanny." Maxi bolted up, "No way! This is you and Jason's problem. I'm trying to be a friend, but your always telling me we aren't friends, well than you need to figure this out on your own." Claudia stood in front of the door, "Wait, please think about it. The pay would be…I don't know three grand a week? That enough? Please Just the first couple of years." Maxi pulled back, because this was starting to sound like a pretty good idea, "I can't just disappear." Claudia smiled, "you wont have to. I will when I start to show, and then you can after. Please Maxi?" **Maxi**, "I'll think about it, but you have to tell Jason at least." Claudia's mouth fell open, "Wha….I can't do that. That's why were are coming up with this plan, so he doesn't have to know." **Maxi**, "If I just disappear Spanellie will look for me, and when he finds me he's going to find out. He just will, he can read me better than anyone. I can't keep this secret from him, and I wont. So Jason is either going to find out from Spanellie or you." **Claudia **, "Arggg, Fine. Dame it! See you are already the best paid nanny, and still getting things out of the deal." Maxi smiled and then headed out to her room for the night in the suit that they were sharing.


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia walked into Maxi's job and almost spilled the beans because she didn't see Lulu, "Hey highest paid nan….new best friend." Lulu just looked between Claudia and Maxi thinking that she was probably just paying her to do some evil bidding for her, "Since when are you two best friends?" **Maxi**, "Since when do you care who I hang out with?" **Lulu**, " I don't, but we do work and live together and are sometimes known as friends. Just wanted to make sure you knew who your doing business with?" Maxi grabbed her coat and purse, "I'm good. Why don't you take a message: I'm going on break" And with that Claudia and Maxi left together in the elevator. Once the doors closed Maxi started, "What where you thinking coming here just throwing around words like 'nanny'? You do know Kate, Olivia, and Carly all work in this building too! They all could tell Sonny who then would tell Jason!" "Tell Jason what?" Neither realized that the door had opened and Olivia was standing right there at the door entrance. **Maxi**, "Nothing. We were just…" **Claudia**, " None of your business, why don't you go and compare notes with your cousin about all the guys you've both been with?" **Olivia**, "You really want to go there? If I was as 'easy' as you I wouldn't go around starting fights you can't win." Claudia gave her the dirtiest look she could muster, and walked off with Maxi fallowing close behind, "Are you okay?" **Claudia**, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Maxi knew Claudia was probably just lashing out at her she so she let it go.

After their run in with Olivia, Maxi decided to suggest an outstanding Italian place down the street, but she couldn't avoid the topic "so. When do you want to schedule a doctor's appointment? Oh and shopping: house and baby! I know I was totally against this in the beginning, but all kinds of shopping is wonderful!" Claudia cracked a smile, but caught herself, "I don't know yet. But I do have a penthouse in up state NY that I don't really use." Maxi's eyes grew huge, "Perfect! So we just have to 'baby' decorate and bobby trap, (lol) I mean set up safety things." Claudia shook her head, "yeah we can go do that later this week, When I go to my doctor's appointment." Maxi looked up shocked, "you do care!" Claudia threw a piece of bread at her, "Oh whatever! Now drink up, because you have to tell me how amazing that wine is." Maxi knew she had to go back to work, but the last time they were eating she did promise to be her designated 'drinker' since she can't any more. Maxi finished the glass and when she got through explaining how it taste and smelled Claudia was so ready to have some but drank her water instead. When their food finally arrived Claudia realized why they now said their eating for two when pregnant because she was famished (considering that she hadn't been keeping much down). **Claudia**, "Okay, I probably have only said this to my brother but, Thank You. Besides him I don't have anyone who I trust to tell these kinds of things to." Maxi, "Your Welcome, and you aren't as bad as everyone says." Maxi went back to work, and Claudia went back to her penthouse for a nap.

Johnny came home to find his sister asleep, again. He knew she seemed sick lately and probably needed the sleep she was getting but he had to wake her up, "Claudia. Claws." **Claudia**, "hmm?" **Johnny**, "wake up." **Claudia**, " no. go away. Sleep. I need sleep." **Johnny**, "please Claudia wake up." **Claudia**, " No. Baby wants sleep." **Johnny**, _baby_? "Claws, what are you talking about? What baby wants sleep?" Claudia realized what she said and bolted up, "huh?" **Johnny**, "baby. You said baby wants sleep. What baby?" **Claudia**, "I meant…I thought you where someone else, I meant to say baby, I want sleep." Claudia placed her hand over her stomach and when she realized what she was doing she tried to make it look like she was just crossing her arms, "Just dreaming. What is it you needed anyway?" Johnny decided to let it go, "Umm…Oh yeah, dad wants us to come to dinner tonight. He said it's important. So we should probably go." Claudia bolted up, "No" and headed for the bar but opted for a bottled water (so not what she wanted) "No John." Johnny joined his sister, "come on Claws. I'll be there with you." Claudia shook her head, "No. Sorry, but no." Claudia took another swig of her water and took a seat, sitting on her hands this time to not make any mistakes, "I love you John, but I just can't. I'm sorry." Johnny gave his sister a hug. "I know, It's okay. I understand." Claudia watched him leave and then laid back on the couch to try and get back to sleep. No such luck, twenty minutes later and Johnny was back in the room changing, "your still up? I thought you'd be asleep by now. You were in the deepest sleep I've seen you in awhile." Claudia sat up with a sigh, "I know and you woke me up for daddy. I could kill you if I didn't love you." Johnny reached over and kissed her on the forehead, "Sorry sis." Claudia threw a pillow at him as he reached the door, "yeah, yeah."

Johnny has been gone an hour, and Claudia still didn't get back to sleep, "Dam it John!" Claudia wanted to throw a fit like a little kid because she couldn't get back to sleep, but soon got over it when her stomach growled, placing her hand on her stomach, "you are going to make your mommy fat!" She smiled at her commit and headed for the kitchen, but nothing seemed right so she ordered out for Kellies Dinner. And about twenty minutes later she was walking out the door almost salivating for the food she ordered.

As soon as Claudia walked into Kellies, she wished she ordered something different because Jason and Spanellie where sitting right there at the counter. Spanellie spotted her first, "Hey Vixanellie!" Claudia couldn't help but smile at him, "hi Spanellie." Claudia was about to pay for her food when she felt a dizzy spell coming on. Jason just happen to be getting up and he noticed Claudia sway placing one hand on the counter while the other was draped around her stomach. Jason grabbed a hold of her quick, "you okay?" Claudia took the water Spanellie was handing her, "yeah I'm fine. Thank you." Jason was about to let go of her but she swayed again, "did you drive by yourself?" **Spanellie**, "Vixanellie, you should let Stoncold drive you home. You shouldn't drive yourself. You don't seem well." Claudia shock her head but that just made her even more dizzy, " I'm…I'm…" She didn't get to continue because she fainted right into Jason's arms. **Spanellie**, "Vixanellie do you want me drive in your car behind you?" Jason scooped Claudia up while Spanellie grabbed her food, "No. I'll get a ride when her brother gets home." **Spanellie**, "your going to trust your known enemy to drive you home?" Jason placed a now semi lucid Claudia in the passenger seat of her own car, "No. I'll call you when he gets in." Spanellie handed him the bag of food, okay. See you then StoneCold." Jason placed the food bag on the floor of the front seat and went around to the driver's side. Spanellie was a bright man, and he knew there was something wrong with Claudia, a Zaccarah doesn't just 'collapse;.

Jason pulled into a parking spot at Claudia's building just as she was waking up, "Wha…What's…Why the hell are you driving my car Morgan?" Jason came over to the other side and tried to help her out, "You passed out in Kellies." Claudia tried to climb out of the car but was stopped by Jason, "what are you doing. Thank You, but I'm fine. I can walk now if you don't mind…" She tried to stand and push him away, but had another dizzy spell and collapsed onto Jason, "sorry." Jason helped her up, "It's fine. But now can I help you upstairs?" **Claudia**, "No. I'm good. How do you know where I live anyway?" **Jason**, "Your good huh? Is that why you can barely stand? Stop fighting it, you need my help." He scoped her and the food and headed for the elevator. When they got there he asked for her key, "If you put me down I'll open the door." Jason put her down, but held on to he slightly. And boy did she wish he would let go because she was now feeling the pregnancy horniness. Before she realized it, she dropped the key, turned around so Jason's arms where now wrapped around her waist tighter so she wouldn't fall. Claudia purposely fell into him, and blamed the kiss that happened next on the fall, "sorry, I…" But before she or he realized it, they were like two magnets attracted to one another and wrapped up in a passionate kiss with Claudia against the door. Somehow Claudia managed to get the door open and they stumbled inside.

The next morning Claudia woke up with someone's arms wrapped around her, "_who_?" She turned around and was shocked, but more shocked that she was turned on by Jason Morgan, "_dam hormones_!" Jason was awake, and knew he shouldn't have let happen what did last night and what he had a feeling was going to happen this morning, but hell… if she kept this up he'd be willing to take whatever Anthony or Sonny threw his way. About an hour or so and Claudia couldn't take it anymore, she needed food. Claudia tip toed out the room in her robe headed for the kitchen, She was so hungry she didn't notice Johnny and Lulu on the couch and they made her jump, "Shit! John, you scared the shit out of me!" Lulu glared and Johnny laughed a bit, "really sis? I scared you, ha not like you did. You've been so sick lately I've been scared to leave you and yet I come home and find you in bed with whoever that is in there." Claudia looked towards the room, "I…I told you I was fine." **Lulu**, "yeah I bet." **Claudia**, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" **Johnny**, "You know what, we should go out to get…that thing, or we could just go to your house." Lulu gathered her things and headed for the door, while Claudia scuffed at her, "you can do so much better John. I don't know why you don't get someone who's worth your time.": Johnny shock his head, "I'm not going there with you Claudia." **Claudia**, "I'm just trying to look out for you…" **Johnny**, "Who you should be looking out for is dad when he finds out that you really are sleeping with Jason Morgan and probably caring his child." As he slammed the door she just looked at him with her mouth open, "_how the hell did he find out?_" Just then Claudia's stomach growled. She placed her hand over her stomach, "I know…I know, mommy got it your hungry." Claudia went into the kitchen and realized she needed to go shopping. There wasn't any breakfast so she thought some left over pizza would serf ice, bad idea! Because as soon as she took a bit she was running for the bathroom. Jason heard a door slam earlier, but thought nothing of it and now he heard someone puking their guts out and there seemed to be no end so he couldn't ignore it. Claudia finished a few minutes after Jason walked in and was rubbing her back, "did I wake you?" Jason helped her up, "no I think your brother did a pretty good job of that. So…When were you going to tell me?" Claudia rinsed out her mouth and quickly walked out the bathroom with Jason fallowing close behind. Jason, "Claudia, where you even going to tell me! You do know I have a kid already, what do you think I wouldn't take care of him?" Claudia took a seat on her bed and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. Jason wanted to be angry with her, but she was just sitting there with her hair pulled back like he's never seen and that pouty look that he's seen so many times on Sonny's kids and his own. Claudia could tell that her whole pouty look was working, and hey the lack of clothes she was wearing probably was helping, "I was going to tell you. Maxi actually wanted me to tell you sooner…." Jason was falling but then she let it slip that someone else knew, "Maxi knew before me! Maxi Jones who can't keep a secret, kept this!" Claudia knew she could blame the tears emerging from her eyes on the hormones, "I'm sorry! I was going to, and I told Maxi because she was with me when I found out. I needed someone, and she was there, and it worked out because there was no way for her to be connected. I just…" Now she couldn't control the tears, and it made Jason feel horrible, he went and sat next to her to comfort her. Jason was rubbing her back, "Claudia I didn't want to make you feel bad. It just hurt and…Look I know where 'known enemies' and all, but this, this is important." Claudia shock her head up and down to agree, and tried to calm down, "I really…am sorry, Ja sss on." Jason just sat there and kept rubbing her back until she feel asleep.

Claudia woke up a few hours later and turned around to find that Jason obviously didn't leave her. Facing Jason she checked to see if he was awake, "Jason. Jason?" He opened his eyes and just stared at her, "we have to figure this out." Claudia sat up and leaned against the headboard, "I already did." Jason bolted up, "You can't get ride of him!" Claudia thought how both their minds went there first, " It's to late for that, and that's not what I was going to say. I want to keep him, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to raise him together. It wont be save either." **Jason**, "Claudia if you are suggesting that I not be in my son's life well than you better suggest something else because I already have one that I gave up that easy. I'm sorry, enemy or not you will be seeing me for the next 18 years." Claudia sat up closer to Jason, "Jason…" **Jason**, "No. I wont do that again. I don't care what Sonny or your father has to say either." Claudia got up from the bed and started to dress, which confused Jason, "where are you going?" Claudia, "to let my father know he's going to be a grandfather." Jason smirked, because he never smiles, and dressed quickly to fallow her.


	4. Chapter 4

Claudia made it to the parking lot before she realized what she was about to do, "_Holy shit! There is no way I'm doing this_." Claudia bolted for her car and drove

until she ended up at he Metro Court. As soon as she stepped in a young brunette passed by here, with way to much perfume on, and she immediately gagged.

Power walking through the hotel lobby looking for a trashcan or bathroom, she accidentally bumped into Carly. **Carly**, "Oh I'm sorry," but then she looked up

and realized who it was and her whole demeanor was about to change until she noticed that she was about to hurl. Carly who's always ready to be someone's

mother stepped in and dashed behind the counter to grab the trashcan just in time. If Claudia wasn't busy wiping her face and holding her stomach as she

emptied its contents she would in no way be letting Carly rub her back. Once Claudia was done Carly grew interested, "I know we aren't friends, more like

enemas but are you okay?" Claudia straightened out her skirt and nodded with her hands on her hips, "I'm good. Drinking on an empty stomach that's all." Carly

watched as Claudia just walked away, nothing more, but thought it strange just for her to be vomiting out of no where.

The reason Claudia was at the Metro Court in the first place was to talk with Maxi, but after puking in the hotel lobby she decided to leave. So now sitting in her

car with her head lying on the steering wheel Claudia was trying to decide what to do next when her phone went off, "_Jason. Great. Ignore." _Claudia put the key

in the ignition and drove off to the only thing that still makes since in her life -shopping.

The world has a funny way of making it seem like the walls are closing in and that there's no way out of rock bottom. This is where Claudia is at the moment, in

this particular dressing room as she is sitting in a heap on the floor crying her eyes out. She got here not only because she's pregnant with the enemies kid, and

starting to have feelings for him, but now she can't fit in the clothes she loves, and she's tired of always being hungry and horny. About an hour later and

Claudia was walking through the front door of her and Johnny's penthouse in hopes that he was there, alone. Johnny saw all the bags she was carrying in and

immediately knew. Holding out his arms ready to embrace her he got up from the couch and met her at the door, "What's wrong?" Claudia dropped the bags

and went straight for him with a sigh of relief that it was just him, "everything."

Claudia had fallen asleep on Johnny but her phone kept going off and she stirred awake, "Johnny answer your phone." **Johnny**, "it's not mine. It's yours. Want

me to…" Claudia sat up, "No, no, no I'll get it." Claudia came from under the blanket and picked up her phone, "hello?" "Claudia, please don't run away this time.

We need to talk. And what about your father, what does he think?" Claudia stiffened a bit, looking at her brother and then back to the TV so it looked like she

didn't care he was looking, "Jason. I don't want…" **Jason**, "you have to want this to work, I can see it in your face, you care." Claudia stood up and walked over

to the big bay window, constantly checking to see if Johnny was listening in on the conversation, "Even if we wanted to, daddy would never go for this. So before

it's a probable, I'm going to leave. No one has to know, and don't worry I wont go far."

Jason hung up devastated, and went to talk with the only person who ever tells him the truth whether he wants to hear it or not, Carly. Carly had just sat for

about half an hour listening to Jason talk and for the most part she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What…How…Why…Jason, I can't even…" Jason

sighed, "I don't think I've ever found you silent. Say something" Carly shook her head and was about to comment when Morgan walked in, "Hey Jason!" Jason

knew the subject was dropped, at least for now.

It was now Thursday morning and Claudia wanted to call Jason and invite him to the baby's appointment, but she couldn't. **Claudia**, "hey can you leave work in

an hour?" **Maxi**, "not really, why?" **Claudia**, "nothing. Never mind." **Maxi**, "but we can go out this weekend?" **Claudia**, "You know I can't drink. You are so evil.

But fine, and just so you know as payback you are getting drunk for the both of us." Maxi smiled, "With the week I've had, that will be no problem." Claudia

hung up, sighed and went to get dressed.

It was about an hour after Claudia called Maxi and she was going over notes with Lulu when she said something about a model canceling because she found out

she was pregnant. That's when it hit her, today was Thursday, Claudia's doctor appointment, that's what she was probably calling about, "Shit! I have to go

Lulu." Lulu looked at her like she was crazy, "what are you talking about? Where are you going? You can't leave me now that this problem has…" **Maxi**, "I'll be

back like an hour tops, I forgot I had an appointment!" Maxi raced out the elevator door as it opened onto the lobby floor and she didn't even notice that she

almost ran over Johnny. Johnny got upstairs and was almost hit again, this time with a magazine, "What the hell Lulu! First I almost get run over by Maxi and

now your throwing stuff at me?" Lulu went to pick up the magazine, "Sorry, I thought you were Maxi. She's always bolting out of here when we have a problem,

and then I get left here to deal with the consequences when the boss gets in." **Johnny**, "so that's why is bolted and nearly ran me down? I guess that's a

good…" Lulu sighed, wanting to take it back, "sorry about the venting. No that's not why, she said something about an appointment she forgot about but I…We

use to be semi friends, you know? Now she hardly tells me anything, we fight more than anything. And the thing is, I think she's in some kind of trouble and she

wont tell me. And no offence, but I know she's dealing with something she's going to regret because your sister has become like her new best friend." Johnny

took in most of the information as he could, "so your upset that Maxi and my sister are friends?" Lulu, "never mind. I just know something's going on." Johnny

pulled her into a hug as he thought about it_, Claudia's been acting funny too. Maybe Lulu's on to something._

Maxi debated whether or not if she should try to make it to the hospital or to the penthouse, she decided on the penthouse. Claudia got back to her penthouse

to find Maxi pacing up and down the hall yelling at someone on the phone, "Lulu I know…Look I said I was sorry, I just…I have something to do. I solved the

problem didn't I? So what your telling me is that you'd rather some bimbo super model on Johnny's arm than me, someone you know? That doesn't make sense!

I don't understand why your so F…" She turned around and was caught off guard when she saw Claudia digging for her key, "I have to go. See you tomorrow."

**Maxi**, "hey." **Claudia**, "so you and my brother? Well I guess I rather you over Lulu." **Maxi**, "I'm sorry I missed it. It just slipped my mind, I meant to be there.

You know I would have been there if I remembered." Claudia shook her head and held the door open while Maxi gathered her things off the floor. Claudia sat her

things down and grabbed a bottle of water, "So what's going on with you and my brother?" **Maxi**, "Nothing. A model canceled so I'm stepping in. Now you,

how's baby?" Claudia could see the excitement in her eyes so she decided to forgive her, "She is doing fine. Healthy, and playful." Maxi smiled and squealed,

"She! Awe, your having a girl! She is going to be the most spoiled little girl there ever was. Tell me more." Claudia sat next to her with her feet wrapped up

under her while she dug in her purse for the ultrasound to show Maxi. While Maxi was looking at the ultrasound Claudia was lovingly rubbing her stomach,

"Mommies little princess is very playful. It took them five tries to get that picture. She kept hiding behind her hands, feet, and she started off turned the

opposite way from the camera." Maxi put the ultrasound picture down between them, "Awe! Claudia I'm so sorry I missed that. I said I was going to help and be

here for you and I can't even make it to the appointments." Claudia picked up the ultrasound, "It's fine" She gave her a hug, "but you better be there for the

next one!" Maxi laughed, "Nothing could keep me away. So how goes the name game?" Claudia put the ultrasound back into her purse and went towards the

kitchen, "how about some food for your niece?" Maxi felt proud, but then realized she was avoiding the question, "Hey! Wait, you can't escape. Have you even

started thinking of names?" Claudia bit into an apple as she searched through the fridge for something else, "Maybe." Maxi shut the fridge, "Maybe?" Claudia

looked at her, "yeah maybe." Maxi, "You haven't started have you?" Claudia rubbed her belly with one hand while she held onto the apple with the other talking

to her stomach, "your aunt Maxi is a little crazy, but don't worry she's not the only one in the family who is." Claudia looked up to catch Maxi's look she was

giving her, "not funny. And you have to because we can't keep calling her baby." Claudia went back to the fridge, but Maxi closed it again, "stop avoiding the

topic, besides you and I both know you need to go grocery shopping so your going to end up ordering out." Claudia smirked at her smart comment and went to

the drawer that had all the take out menus, "Smartass."

Five minutes later and Claudia and Maxi decided on Kellies. So Claudia said she'd go get the food because Maxi said she had to go get a change of clothes, but

Claudia thought that sounded suspicious. Fifteen minutes later and they both met up in front of the penthouse. Claudia had the food and Maxi did change but

she had bags with her now. As they were eating and the movie started Claudia couldn't take it anymore, "okay I give what's in the bags?" Maxi's face lit up, "if

you must know" she put her plate down and went to get the bags. The next 10minutes was filled with them looking at all the cute baby things Maxi brought,

"how'd you know I was going to have a girl?" Maxi picked up the last bag, "I just did." Claudia threw a pillow at her, "sure you did, you were just probably

hoping it was so you could buy all these cute girl clothes." **Maxi**, "okay, so maybe I was hoping you would have a girl because lets face it - girls have the best

clothes. But this last bag isn't clothes. It's to help you." Maxi handed Claudia the bag and she looked inside, which had about five books inside. Claudia looked

up at her, "what am I suppose to do with these?" **Maxi**, "well they're for you to read. One's just full of names, because 'baby' needs a name. And the other four

are the top baby books. They have everything you'll need to know from baby-proofing the house, car seats, formula vs. breast feeding, what do do when they're

sick, to selecting a preschool." **Claudia**, "Thank you Maxi. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Maxi and Claudia went through the baby books for the next couple of hours. Maxi now had the baby name book, "How about: Scarlett? Kendall? Audrey?

Charlotte? Abigail? Ally? Alexandria?" Claudia, "Abigail is cute, but I don't think it's a name that'll out grow cute. I do like Audrey though. What about Italian

names?" Maxi smiled, she knew she'd crack her, "Okay, how about: Adriana, or Allegra? Isabella? Alessa, or Alessandra, Arianna? Claudia, "hmmm…Alessa

Alessandra Morgan-Zachariah. I like it." Maxi didn't want to say it because they were in a happy place right now and that's a place you don't want to take

pregnant woman out of, but she had to, "So Morgan. Your going to give her his name?" Claudia stretched out on the couch more, "Maybe, I'm just playing with

it." Okay no blow up so lets try a little deeper, "so you talked to Jason then? How does he feel about Alessa?" Claudia looked at her and then focused back onto

the television, "I don't want to go there." Maxi took a breathe because she knew once she started this was not going to end well, " Claudia what does he think of

Alessa? Does he know about her?" Claudia, " He knows there is a baby, he's actually all gong ho for us to do this together, but we can't." Maxi, "so he doesn't

know the sex? And why can't…" Claudia snapped, "Maxi! I said I don't want to talk about this." Maxi got up and started cleaning the food away and putting the

baby stuff in Claudia's closed where the rest was then she came back and Claudia was knocked out. She grabbed the blanket off the couch to cover Claudia and

then grabbed her things to go. Just as she was closing the door she bumped into Johnny, "Oh! Sorry." Johnny caught her, "It's okay, I'm use to it now." Maxi

apologized again and then headed towards the elevator.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank You guys so much for the wonderful reviews! Your commens mean a lot, again Thank You and once again I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)<strong>_

_What's up next: Who find out next that Claudia's pregnant? Johnny, or Anthony? And what about Jason, where's he been and who tells him he's having a little girl that without a doubt will be wrapped around his finger? Keep up to find out! :)_


End file.
